


Cosmic Love

by natgayvanlis



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Pretzels, pretzels au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natgayvanlis/pseuds/natgayvanlis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Laura Hollis and this is how I met the love of my life, Carmilla Karnstein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pretzels and Blue Raspberry

My name is Laura Hollis and this is how I met the love of my life, Carmilla Karnstein.

 

Waking up at seven in the morning is something I will always hate but I will always have to do since I get to work at  nine in the morning.

You might be wondering as to what kind of work I am doing. Well being an undergrad _(yes I’m planning to finish college I just have to save money_ ) I am currently stuck with working on a local pretzel shop.

At exactly 7:30 I have managed to finish up my breakfast of a bowl of my favorite cereal, lucky charms and as soon as I have cleared up the dishes, I have decided that its already time to take the shower.

I stripped my pajamas once I got in my small bathroom, once they were off I slowly turned on the shower and extended my arm to see if I can manage the temperature before I went under the shower, I was glad that the water wasn’t too cold or too hot because it means I didn’t need to go on tip toe again just to reach the control of the heater.

At around eight thirty I was ready to leave my small apartment. Thankfully, I only have to take one bus ride going to my work and since there is a bus stop near my place, it wouldn’t have to be a hassle for me just to take the bus.

==

I work at the Eaton Centre well not there entirely, but at one of the food stall there, a pretzel store.  I normally work here from nine in the morning up until its closing at seven, but if I’m lucky and I mean by lucky I get to go home early that is when my partner Kirsch decides to take over up until our closing.

I have been working on this shop for I think about four months, and to be honest the pay here isn’t so bad—I mean it’s enough to support me after all since I don’t depend on my dad, although he always offer but I just decline it because I want to stand on my own feet and be able to support myself besides from time to time I get a sideline, by writing term papers or thesis of some students and I also do some blogging as well, so those jobs are pretty much enough to help me be able save up money.

‘Good Morning little nerd hottie-‘

‘Kirsch, how many times do I need to tell you not to call me that?’

‘Oops, sorry Laura. I just gotten really used to calling you that.’ Kirsch apologizes as he walks in inside our small shop.

‘Good Morning, too.’ I say as I began doing some inventories before we finally open up.

‘So Laura, what do I need to do first?’

‘Well, you can start by mapping the floor and putting down those chairs’ I told him as I pointed towards the table and chairs. ‘Once I get to finish here, I would start on preparing the ingredients for pretzels, and maybe we can open.’

‘Aye, aye captain.’ He replies and does a mock salute.

I really love working with Kirsch. He’s like the brother I never get the chance to have. He’s really sweet, funny, gentleman, a puppy and protective. I remember that one time a customer started following me on my way home and I was just glad that Kirsch notice the guy's behavior that he ended up following us, so to say I kinda owe my life to Kirsch would be a little overrated but it’s actually true.

**

Afternoon shifts will always be boring for both me and Kirsch since we don’t get to have a lot of customers. People don’t normally go to malls from one to three in the afternoon probably because most people are either at school or at work.

During this time, I get the chance to sometimes work on some papers that I work with online; sometimes Kirsch and I would take turns taking a nap inside our small employee room, and as of now Kirsch is there taking his precious nap while I am stuck here looking out for possible customers that may come in, while reading my copy of The Goodluck of Right Now.

I had to stop halfway through my reading when somebody went inside the shop and orders.

‘Hi, welcome to Silas’ Pretzel House. May I take your order?’ I ask her as polite and as enthusiastic as I could be.

I patiently wait for her to answer; probably she was taking her time on deciding what to order. After all, that is a normal nature to anyone who is about to order food.

While she was taking her precious precious time on deciding what to order, I took this chance too to take a closer on her. I don’t know exactly why I checked her out. I honestly don’t do that to our customers. But with her, I just felt like there was something magnetic about her that it actually hypnotized me.

I have noticed that she was wearing some tight white tank top and was sporting some black jeans and I guess, holy shit my throat just went dry by how hot she looks. She was actually wearing her sunglasses so I didn’t get to notice that she stared back at me as I openly gawk at her until she clears her throat, in the sexiest way if that’s even possible.

‘I would like to order one of cinnamon sugar stix and one roasted garlic and parmesan pretzels.’ She says after she clears out her throat and holy cheese balls I think I just melt with how husky her voice was.

After a few seconds, I was able to gather up myself ‘Would you like to add some drinks? And what would you like for your dip?’ I ask, acting as if I wasn’t about to melt in front of her.

‘I would like to have hot salsa cheese dip and uh, a medium size blue raspberry lemonade.’ She answers.

‘Would that be all?’ I ask again, because clearly we do have to ask a lot of things.

‘Yes and by the way that is for to go.’ I felt like my heart have fallen when she says that she’ll have it to go because that would mean she has to leave.

‘Alright that would be a total of $5.’ I answered her smiling once again.

She then handed me the exact amount and I suddenly felt a cold air rush through my body as our fingers brushed to each others. I wonder if she ever felt that too and I’m also intrigued what it is that is going on her beautiful mind because she hasn’t smiled ever since she walked in.

As soon as she had paid for her orders, she went to seat on the booth near the window. And when she sat down, I immediately turn to the kitchen to prepare her orders.

**

Preparing the orders, especially the pretzels will always be my favorite. I always love the idea of running my hands on the flour and forming them into pretzels. (I _had to prepare hers since we don’t normally display her chosen flavor because people rarely orders that and I don’t even understand why she chose that flavor_ )

I remember when I was still new at this job, I would normally have trouble forming them, but now I could say that I am now a pro in this field.

I think it had taken me about ten minutes to prepare her orders.

When I went out of the kitchen, I notice that she was currently using her iphone 5 texting someone...probably her boyfriend or whoever, it’s not that I care of who she was texting because why should I be.

As I walked back to the counter, that was the only time that I have noticed that she was wearing some totally badass biker boots and I told myself  that ‘Wow, this girl is totally smoking hot, from eyeliner to boots.’

Since I was having too much gawking at her, I didn’t even notice at all that Kirsch was there smirking at me as he removes the trays of the other pretzels at display which needed to be refilled.

‘Ma’am, excuse me.’ I start ‘Your order is ready.’

She sighs after she heard me calling her and stood up from where she was seated and started to walk towards the counter when suddenly, she collapsed!

I was probably too shocked with what just happened that I didn’t even notice right away that Kirsch had rushed on her side, checking her pulse and her airway or whatsoever.

I was only brought back to reality when Kirsch had yelled at me once again.

‘For the love of god, Laura! We can’t fucking let a customer die inside the shop and at our watch so goddamit go call 911!’


	2. Let's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura get to know each other and decides to fall in love.
> 
> Chapter's title is based off from Echosmith's song called Let's Love.
> 
> Also, I'm not so familiar with Canada, I just randomly choose establishments to use here.
> 
> This is unbeta. Happy Reading!

 As soon as Kirsch left the hospital to go back to the shop, I immediately walk back inside to check on the customer who collapsed. Who is apparently named as Carmilla Karnstein.  I smiled, as soon as I found out her name from an ID inside her wallet. She’s got a pretty name as pretty as her face.

I looked up at the time on the wall clock just above her bed. It was already 3 in the afternoon and she hasn’t waked up and I wonder if this is still normal. I mean, does fainting really last for two hours?

Kirsch kept telling me not to worry, telling me, “Come on, at least leather hottie is now in good hands and we just have to wait for her to wake up.”  Leave it to Kirsch in always making everything sound all okay. I hope that I could uphold that kind of positivity sometimes.

But, as of now my focus is with Carmilla. She needs to wake up soon right? As I sat back on the couch right beside her bed, I suddenly felt my phone vibrates inside the back pocket of my pants, and oh yes, I’m still wearing my work clothes by the way.

I slowly retrieved my phone from my pocket to see who had texted me. It was an unregistered number, of course my curiosity won again. So I decided to swipe my phone upwards to have it unlocked and to reveal the text message.

The message came from someone named Lafontaine. It was Carmilla’s friend telling me she’s on the way to the hospital.

==

I kind of fell asleep on the couch as I wait for Carmilla’s friend to come that I didn’t even notice that she already came by. I was only awaken as I hear laughter inside the room, thinking that maybe Carmilla had finally woken up too.

And I was right. The first sight I’ve seen was of Carmilla, seated on her hospital bed, her hair in a messy bun and an apple on her left hand. She hasn’t seen me yet, but all of a sudden I felt all anxious for her to see me. I don’t even know how she would react as soon as she _sees me_.

So what I did was the coward way out. I slowly stood from the couch and decide to walk out of the room. I was close to opening the door in her room when I heard the familiar husky voice I became acquainted with just by hearing it when she had placed her orders.

‘Hey’ she greets.

I shyly turned my attention towards her and answered her back with a soft “Hey”

“Going somewhere, cutie?”

“I was just going to get the doctor for you.”

“I can do that!” The friend- Lafontaine was very must enthusiast to go call the doctor.

“See? Let them do it for you. I heard you’ve stayed here instead of going back to work. So letting them call the doctor for me would be the least thing I can do for you in return.” Carmilla says as soon as Lafontaine left.

The moment her friend left, Carmilla immediately explained to me as to why she addresses Lafontaine as “they/them”.

‘You might be wondering why I call Laf as they/them.”

“Oh no, no I totally get it. It’s not like I didn’t grew up as a gay.” _Shit did I just say that out loud? I probably did base on Carmilla’s smirk._

“Well. I’m glad that you are gay, I have notice how pretty you were the moment I walked in to your little pretzel show this morning. In which by the way, I still need to pay.”

“Oh no, you don’t have to. I mean, you should but you weren’t able to enjoy it or something besides you already have to pay for your hospital bills so it would totally be rude for me to let you pay a small amount of something you weren’t able to—“

“Cupcake? Slow down please, you’re totally rambling.” Carmilla says as she soothingly rubs her thumb into circle on my upper arm. I honestly did not notice for once how I got _closer to her._

“Sorry. But you really don’t have to pay for it you know?”

“Okay. But can I at least take you out on a dinner as a simple thank you for taking care of me.”

“You know, even though you have a lame way of asking me out, you still got my yes.”

“Whatever you say, cupcake.”

“It’s _Laura_. My name is Laura Hollis” I say trying so hard not to sound a little bit annoyed.

Carmilla was about to say something witty probably, when the door to her room opens revealing Laf and the doctor.

“How’s it going Ms. Karnstein?” The doctor asks as she held on to Carmilla’s wrist to check her pulse point.

“Well aside from looking terribly disgusting in front of Laura, everything feel’s okay right now. What happened to me anyways?”

“You faint my dear.” Doctor Higgins explains. “And we find out that you haven’t slept in like 3 straight night and you haven’t eaten any proper meal.”

“Shit.”

“Trust me doc, I’ve been telling Carmilla to go get some rest and not to spend too much time working. It’s not like our bosses doesn’t let us have an off day.”

“You should listen to your friends here, honey. You’re lucky you passed out indoors and not along the streets or something.”

“But—“

“No more buts _Carm_. You need to rest.” I honestly don’t know what came in to my mind that I had let those words slipped my mouth out in the open and I can’t even take it back now.

And of course, Carmilla was smirking before she answers with “Fine”

==

It had only been two days since I have met Carmilla but our texting banters and flirting was definitely something you would think as something that had been going on around between us for a long time. Like we have known each other for awhile. It’s actually funny for some weird reasons.

I think it could also be weird that I have cared for her more than I have cared for someone whom I’ve known since high school or something, I don’t know, there’s really something about her which I couldn’t pin point just yet, but maybe someday I’ll figure it out one way or another.

Just in time for my lunch break, when my phone decides to buzz on the cashier’s drawer. I smiled as soon as I saw who texted me—Carmilla.

At this point, we are currently bantering over who’s better—Clarke Griffin or Octavia Blake. I keep telling her that it’s Octavia, but she just wouldn’t shut up about Clarke, and won’t accept that Octavia is the real bae.

I clearly don’t get why she thinks Clarke is the bae, when Clarke is more of a badass.  I mean yes, Octavia   is badass too but she’s more of a cute puppy badass which makes her a bae. While as for Clarke she’s really bossy and all things.

Anyway, as I went to the employee’s room to finally have my lunch I finally decide on replying to Carmilla’s message.

I didn’t even bother reading her message as I immediately replied to her with a “No” and after a few seconds my phone buzzed again, telling me Carmilla replied.

 **Carmilla:**   I thought we have agreed on this? That we’re going on a date this coming Friday?

It was only then I have realized what she was actually talking about.

 **Pretzel Girl:** Oops. Sorry, I thought you said something about Clarke being more of a bae. I guess I was too occupied to even bother reading your previous message.

 **Carmilla:**   Does that mean you’re still going on a date with me?

 **Pretzel Girl:** Yes. I mean if the offer still there.

 **Carmilla:** Of course it is! I was actually thinking of going to a movie at 5:30, and then we’ll have dinner afterwards?

 **Pretzel Girl:** Sounds like a plan, Carm

 

I think that I have way too much that Kirsch had a confused look on his face when he went to the employee’s room to let me know that my break time was over.

“What’s gotten you so perky little L?”

“Really, Kirsch? Another nickname for me?”

“Well it best describes you but don’t change the topic here”

“Fine.” I say as I stood up and started placing back my apron and hair cap.

“Spill it before you get back there” Kirsch says giving me a weird kind of grin.

“Do you remember Carmilla? The customer we had here who happens to faint?”

“Ah Leather Hottie! What about her?”

“I’d rather have you call her Carmilla. Anyway, we’re having a date this coming Friday. She asked me out in return of me looking out for her while she was at the hospital. I mean yes, I’m excited but then whenever I recall that she’s only doing it in return of a favor or something, I kinda feel upset about it and I don’t even know why.”

I ended up my rambling by sitting back on the coach and placing my face on my hands.

“Hey, you don’t have to worry about anything you know? If that’s the case for her then just go with the flow. It’s not like you’re going to get _married with her this coming Friday. You’re just going on a date with her remember?_ ”

I was about to answer Kirsch again when suddenly someone decides to ring the bell at the counter.

“Later Kirsch.”

However, the moment I went out of the employee’s room I have noticed that no one was actually there. Instead a bouquet of flower was set on top of the counter.

I immediately looked at the attached card and smiled when I find out it was for me.

 _Cupcake, I can’t wait to see you on Friday. –C._  A little note was scribbled on the stationery inside the car.

Carmilla is just so full of surprises.

**

Friday finally came and I haven’t felt this excited before to be quite honest. Well, truth is I am both excited and nervous.

Excited because this is going to be something new. I mean, I haven’t been into dating for awhile now. Not that this thing between  Carmilla and I is going to be a big deal but yeah, you get me.

Nervous? Well, yes, I don’t know what to expect from this date. I’m nervous that I would mess it up.

Carmilla and I have both agreed that we’d meet here at the pretzel shop since her work is just nearby, plus this is where we are going to watch a movie. I actually don’t have any idea yet as to what kind of work Carmilla does. I mean I could definitely ask her about it but I just don’t want to pry or anything.

Like if she’s ready, she would let me know. Right?

The movie went pretty well although there were a few snide comments coming from Thomas can be annoying and be bossy with the rest of the gladers from time to time and that according to her the movie doesn’t even have enough story, that it was mostly running.

There was also a scenario where Carmilla decides to subtly wrap her arms around my shoulder. I thinks she was pretty convince at first that I didn’t notice that’s why she got a bit surprised when I have decided to lean closer and snuggle next to her.

So as of now, we are headed to this little casual dining restaurant called Baroli Caffe. I actually haven’t tried eating here but I have sneaked a quick online check to this restaurant and I’m happy enough that they are actually serving good kind of food and it’s a huge plus that they serve Mixed Green Salad.

The moment we entered the restaurant we were immediately greeted by a tall lanky dark haired guy who reminded me of Kirsch.

I was surprised that Carmilla knows the guy and I suddenly felt guilty that maybe she has brought a lot of different girls in this restaurant.

Carmilla must have noticed my discomfort and silence that she immediately asked me what’s wrong.

“What’s wrong cutie?”

“Oh nothing. It’s just that I’m surprised you know one of the crew here. Is it because you’ve been here a lot of times?” I didn’t mean to sound bitter but it just turned out that way.

“What? No, no. This is actually my second time here. And the reason why I know Will is because he’s my twin. Haven’t you noticed? Plus, the first time I ate here was during our birthday two months ago and I decided to take you here because as Will put it ‘you never shut up about this, cupcake I want to meet her.’ Besides I could get a discount here.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“It’s totally fine cutie.” Carmilla says reaching out for my hand across the table.

After a couple of minutes, the waitress came to our table to get our respective orders.

I ended up ordering the mixed green salad plus smoked salmon panino and a glass of grape smoothie and as for Carmilla she decides on ordering bocconcini panino and a bottle of aranciata rossa by san Pellegrino.

The dinner went smoothly as well and while we were eating I have find out that Carmilla is working as care companion in Marine Land.

“Wow. That’s really cool Carm! Does that mean you get to bond with the whales?”

“Yes! I actually get too close with them, like you know I get to feed them.”

I gasped thinking how cool her job is “You’re totally a badass. I mean, it could be scary working with whales some time right?”

“No. not really, our whales are pretty much trained to work with humans before they get to entertain the guests.”

“Oh wait. Aren’t you guys the one with Beluga whales?”

Carmilla lights up with my question

“Yes it’s us. Don’t worry one of these days I’ll take you there. I mean if you want to?”

I don’t know why, but there was totally uncertainty in Carmilla’s voice as she asked me the last part.

“Of course, Carm! I would love to!”

After a couple of minutes we have decided to bill out. Of  course, Carmilla’s twin brother, Will took the chance of going to our table to ask Carmilla to introduce him to me.

“Hey Kitty!” He greets

“Sup Willy boy?”

“I believed I was promised to be introduced to this girl you never shut up about?”

“Will!” Carmilla was totally blushing right now which has caused Will to smirk deeper to annoy his sister.

“What? All you gotta do is to introduce me.”

“Fine. Laura this is William, my annoying twin brother. William, this is my friend Laura.” Carmilla introduces us broodily.

“I thought she’s you’re girlfriend sis?”

“What? I never said that!” And Carmilla blushes even harder.

“I’ve heard a lot about you, Laura and I’m glad to finally meet you.”

“I hope there all good things?”

“Oh of course. I mean, it includes something in the line of ‘oh god, Laura’s so pretty’ and ‘I hope she isn’t seeing anyone’. Will continues to tease Carmilla who is slowly turning into a tomato because of embarrassment probably.

“Well I’m not seeing anyone else, so your sister is free to see me anytime she feels.”  I answer as I slowly run my hand on Carmilla’s knees to let her know that Will’s questions doesn’t make me uncomfortable.

“Okay Will, she finally answers. I think you should go.” Carmilla forcefully shooed Will away to avoid more embarrassment coming from her brother.

“Fine. See you around Laura.”

As soon as Will left Carmilla turned her full attention back to me.

“I’m sorry about Will. He can be a real prick sometimes.”

“Oh no. Don’t worry about it.”

“Okay good.”

It was already around 9 in the evening when we finally left the restaurant after Carmilla bid her goodbyes to her brother.

==

It had been three months ever since I’ve been dating Carmilla and to say it’s been wonderful is kind of understatement and to be honest, I have never been this happy before and it says something.

She isn’t my girlfriend though. I mean yet. I really want to be with her but I’m just scared to ask her because I’m not sure if she wants to be committed with anyone right now.

Anyways, right now I’m on my way to visiting Carmilla at work since I had promised to spend lunch with her.

I really love visiting Carm because I could get VIP access on all the amenities here at Marine Land and of course, I get to spend time feeding the whales. Although for today, Carmilla have promised me that we’ll go for a swim with the dolphins so I am pretty much excited about it.

As soon as I’ve entered the vicinity of the employee’s lounge, I immediately spotted my favorite employee lying lazily on the couch.

“Hey.” I said as I nudged her on her shoulders lightly.

She was about to attack me probably because she didn’t know who it was but she immediately light up after she saw it was me. She slow sat up and pulled me down to her lap and kisses me softly. “Hey”, she says after we pulled back for a much needed air.

“Ready for lunch Carm?” I ask her as I attempted to get up, but she was quick enough to hold me tighter by my waist.

“No” Carmilla says as she buries her face at the back of my neck.

“Baby--” _Shit the nickname just flew out of my mouth and I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t be able to take it back now_.

“Baby huh?” Carmilla teases me knowing that I feel tensed after I called her that nickname.

“I’m sorry.”

“Hey. Don’t be.”

“I actually didn’t mean to call you that and I never want you to get uncomfortable because I call you that.”

“Why would I get uncomfortable?”

“Because—?”

“Because we aren’t girlfriends.” I answered her using my shiest tone.

“Laura, cupcake, hey. Listen to me?”

I looked up to her with a massive blush on my face.

“I actually want to be your girlfriend. I wanted that for so long and I love you. I just didn’t have the courage to ask until now.”

“So you like me too?”

“No baby. I just don’t like you. I love you.”

I don’t know how this all had happened and I don’t know why my voice decides to betray me, that the only thing I was able to do was to kiss Carmilla.

I kissed her with all I can, with the hopes that I could send her the message to let her know how much I love her and how much I wanted her to be my girlfriend all this time.

As soon as we pulled apart Carmilla’s stomach violently grumbled, reminding me why I was there in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how'd it go?


	3. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm finally back on writing this story. This is the last chapter and I hope I was able to give justice towards the end of their love story.
> 
> Have fun reading although this isnt unbeta..as always!

Being in love with Carmilla for the past 2 years will always be the best part of my life. Yes, we may had some difficult times but fortunately enough it made us stronger and I am glad that we both never let a day end without fixing whatever problem we had on that day.

And who would ever believe that we could last this long? I mean, had shared fair amount of darkness and differences and it’s so great that we have grown together.

As our third year anniversary fast approaching, there is actually one thing that I wanted to ask Carmilla. I want to spend each morning with her. I want to wake up and to sleep tangled up with her limbs. I want her breath to be the first swift of air I feel each time I open my eyes, and her smell oh god her luscious smell I want that to be the last scent I smell when I sleep and the first scent I smell the moment I wake up. But if I were being honest, no matter how much I wanted these things to happen I still feel scared, not because I am not ready but because what if Carmilla isn’t ready to jump into something higher for our relationship.

I have never felt this happy before. I have been in relationships with both men and women and yet, with Carmilla everything is different. Everything is brand new.

**

I am currently sat on the workers room as I wait for my girlfriend to come pick me up. She decided to have her turn in picking up because she wanted to try and learn how to make a pretzel. One thing she always asked me to do and yet we never get the chance to because of our schedules.

It was around 7 in the evening when I heard the wind chimes signaling me that someone went inside our pretzel shop.

'Hi, welcome to Silas’ Pretzel House. May I take your order?’ I ask sounding a little exhausted.

'I would like to order one cupcake please..' Grinning widely at the customer who just came in I immediately walked out of the counter to go to her.

'Hi baby!' I greeted my super gorgeous girlfriend.

'Hey cupcake'. She says as she wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me closer and without any warn, Carmilla immediately connected her soft lips to mine. I noted that she once again made use of my lip gloss and seriously she needs to buy her own. It's not that I mind sharing, but correct me if I am wrong but it is so much better if she taste something else whenever I kiss her. After a couple of seconds of kissing, Carmilla finally pulled away.

‘What was that for?’ I asked her with ragged breaths.

‘Oh nothing. I was just letting you know that I stole your lip gloss again.’ Carmilla says as her usual smirk starts to show up and it made me playfully shove her on her right shoulder.

Kirsch and I have just finished doing our inventories and finally decided to close the store. ‘Hey, Laura I’m going to get home now.’ Kirsch says as he walks out of the employee’s room, satchel wrapped around his body.

‘Sure, Kirsch.’

‘Thanks and don’t forget to double check the locks and gas tanks before heading out.’ I nod enthusiastically so he can get the sign that I want him gone soon. ‘See you around Laura. You too, Carmilla.’ Carmilla who was patiently, I supposed reading a book on a corner booth just waves him off.

Once I am so sure that everything is settled. I lazily walked towards the booth where Carmilla was. I immediately sat down on her lap which caused an ‘oof’ from Carmilla at the sudden contact. ‘Hey’ she greets as she slowly closes her book.

I decided to settle my head on the base of her neck, giving it a soft kiss. ‘Is my cupcake already tired?’ She asks as she wraps her arms around my body and I nodded.

‘Well, maybe we should get you home.’

‘But I have promised you that I’ll teach you how to make pretzels tonight.’ I say as I lift my head off from her shoulder and ended it with a pout, which Carmilla immediately took the opportunity to kiss my pout away. ‘I know that, but we can do that some other time because for now, I would rather have you sleeping than having you to teach me when you are very exhausted.’ She finishes off with a soft smile tugging on her lips.

**

After about 45 minutes, not so sure though since I fell asleep on the way, Carmilla and I are already on the driveway of my apartment. ‘You want to come in’ yeah I just asked Carmilla the most stupid question ever.

Carmilla softly smiled before she answers with a ‘Yes’. Before she went out of the car, Carmilla leans in for a slow and loving kiss. Every time she does that I fall even more in love with her.

Once we were inside my apartment, Carmilla immediately set the hot tub, making sure to get the temperature I like best.

I was about to head upstairs when Carmilla called out my attention ‘Cupcake hot tub is ready.’ With a groan, I answered her ‘but Carm, I’m really too tired.’ ‘I know so let me run you a bath.’ She says seductively.

Without anymore protest, I am now dragged by Carmilla here in the bathroom and she slowly strips me off from my uniform. First she unbuttons my blue blouse and as soon as it leaves my body Carmilla gasps at my exposed skin.   Next she slowly unbuttons and unzips my jeans and carefully helps me get out from it. The moment all my clothes were gone, Carmilla took a deep breath and held my gaze and asks for permission if she can remove my bra and underwear.

Without any reservations, I nodded my head and surrendered myself to her.

As soon as we were both on the hot tub, Carmilla reached a bit forward to be able to get the shampoo, when her front touched my back I immediately shivered and all of a sudden, Carmilla took this opportunity to run her fingers on my forearm which leads me to moan her name softly.

After Carmilla had washed my hair and body with of course teasing on every part she can, she finally does what she know I have been needing and wanting her to do. Her soft and slow kisses turned into hungry and sloppy kisses.

Carmilla then lightly squeezes my right boob leaving me moaning in between kisses, and she had taken this opportunity to nibble on my left earlobe as her right hand continues to massage my right boob while her left hand went down, scratching my stomach.

“Carm, please” I started pleading her knowing that my core is starting to throb with each touch she gives me. “Please what, Cupcake?”

“Ugh, Carm you know what I want”

“I dont. You really have to tell me you know?” Carmilla says as she pinches the nipple on my right boob.

“You. are. so. goddamn. frustrating. Karnstein. I. just. wanted. you. to. fuck. me.” I tell her I start having ragged breathing again with Carmilla’s ministrations.

And as if on cue, Carmilla teased my clit as she continues to suck on my neck which I am very sure that I will have to keep for a couple of days. Carmilla knows that that simple touch can take me over the edge and this drives her to insert her fingers on my throbbing pussy without a single warning. Her actions sends me overdrive and I end up closing my eyes.

However, Carmilla had stopped pumping inside of me. “No, no, baby, no stopping please.” I pleaded helplessly to her ears.

“You want me to continue?” I nod in response to her. “Then open your eyes and look at the mirror in front of us. I want you to be able to see how beautiful you are when you come.” Carmilla demands with her annoying sultry voice. As I opened my eyes and turned my head towards the mirror, I immediately saw the smirk etched on Carmilla’s mouth, and all of a sudden I hear the cover of the hot tub’s drainage pop as Carmilla have released the water for me to be able to see my tightening cunt as she fucks me senselessly.

“Pull up your knees, and open it wide” Carmilla continues to demand, making sure we would both be able to see my pussy as she starts pumping inside and out of me once again. Once I had done what she asks me to, Carmilla continues her ministrations and makes sures to bring me to my high. And i could clearly feel myself combust as she roughly curls two fingers inside of me plus her thumb circling on the entrance of my sex.

“You’re close. I can feel it”

“Yes…Fuck Carm, harder please!”

Carmilla went knuckle deep inside of me and I honestly thought I would break the hot tub as I have hold on to its edges really tight.

After a few more pumping from her, I finally reached my orgasm and I could honestly say that I actually did look beautiful with how I came. I mean I could only see myself through my half lidded eyes but I could still somehow see how I look when I came.

Carmilla took a few more moment before she pulls her fingers from inside of me, and once her fingers were out she immediately offered it to me, letting my me suck on my own juices which I have gladly taken.

Even without gathering back my strength, I slowly turned myself so I could properly kiss Carmilla and after just a few kisses, I had taken this opportunity to suck on her breasts. I have always love Carmilla’s breast. They may not be that huge but I always love how perky it is and oh god, her nipples those pink buds that quickly gets hard everytime I get to touch them. Once I have scraped my teeth on her nipples Carm have released an animalistic moan. Without a warning to, I went down to her sex. Immediately lapping her very very wet and welcoming cunt.

I started blowing her clit to entice her more and seeing Carm start to get a little helpless I went back to lapping her pussy and sucking her in with all the power that is left for me. Then I suddenly felt her move her hips to gain more friction and right at this very moment, I was so fucking sure that Carmilla was close and as a reward, for being a extra wonderful girlfriend tonight I entered her with my three fingers as I continue to suck on her. Just a few more ministrations after, Carm went to orgasm and as I pulled out my fingers from her I licked and after that, she immediately pulled me to a loving kiss. Once we pulled away, I whispered to her “Stay the night, Carm.” And she nods as she holds me closer.

**

Two weeks later in Carmilla’s POV *surprise!*

It is exactly two weeks before our anniversary and I am still cramming about what gift to give Laura. I mean, I know she hates it when I give her material things, but then I realize this time isn't just any ordinary day. This is our third year of being together and I always want our anniversaries to be extra special. Thankfully today, Laf offered me to have an off day so I had taken this opportunity to look for a gift.

So here I am, roaming at the mall to look for a gift and of course I am on different mall because if I shop at Eton, there is a 95% that Laura might see me.

I couldn’t believe that I am doing this. But like I said I wanted our anniversary to be special for Laura. To show her how grateful I am to be with her and that she had stuck by my side no matter how hard things might have been between the two of us.  Letting out a sigh I glanced around and back at the window of the jewelry store. I know this is going to be a great idea. I mean I have been thinking about this. Opening the door, with a trembling hands, I walked inside.

I didn’t need to browse. I know exactly which one I wanted. I mean, I have spent all those late night strolling to their website, while Laura was sleeping peacefully next to me. Tucking my hands in the pockets of my leather jacket, to hide any sign of my nervousness, I made my way to the counter, and waited for the clerk to help me out.

The ring was proudly glistening up towards me, beneath the glass and I couldn't help the smallest of smiles that had played on my lips.

It was beautiful in its simplicity. A silver ring, with six speckled stones adorning it. The perfect gift for the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. I know Laura would love this, so without any hesitations I bought it right away.

As I have finished my shopping. I went back to Marine Land, to talk to Perry and Laf to help me plan my proposal to Laura. Thankfully, on the day of anniversary the theme park isn't fully booked and Perry and Laf had both agreed to let me use the dolphin farm for my proposal.

So now, all I have to do is to train the dolphins perfectly because, yes they would take part on my proposal.

*Anniversary and day of proposal*

After Laura and I had our dinner, Laura keeps on sending me worried looks because I am pretty sure she could see how worried and nervous I am.

“Alright, Carm?” she asks as we walked towards the parking lot.

Ugh, what the hell is wrong with Laf, they should have made the call now to pretend that there was an emergency at Marine Land so Laura and I could go there. “Hmm. Yeah of course I am. Why you ask?” I answer her with all the pretending I could muster.

“It's just that, you kinda look worried?” she says and before I could even answer, thankfully Laf already made their call. Raising my phone, I excused myself from Laura to take the call.

“It took you long enough to make the call.”

“Whoa there, tiger. Sorry Perry and I had to make sure that everything would go smoothly. Now, you go back acting and pace back and forth near Laura.” And I did as I was asked.

“What do you mean Bozo isnt eating? He was perfectly fine when I was there? Laf, you know I’m not really a vet I just know how to do some simple medications with the animals.”

“But you need to check on him please?”

“Fine. I’ll let Laura know about this and if its fine with her, we’ll be there in about fifteen minutes.” I say as I hang up the phone.

“What’s wrong?” Laura asks.

I started pinching the bridge of my nose for some added drama. “Laf called, its about Bozo-” Laura all but raised her eyebrows in question.

“One of the dolphins I train. They said he wouldn’t be eating since I left which means he hasnt eaten for almost two meals and they want me to check on him.”

“Well lets go then” Laura says as she drags me towards my car.

After fifteen drive, here we are getting out of my car and heading inside of Marine Land.

We immediately headed to the back doors since it is where I have a key on night time.

As we walked closer to dolphin farm,my hand starts to sweat and my heart was pounding so loud that I am so surprised that Laura couldn't hear it. Once inside the dolphin farm, I immediately asks questions to Laf about what happen (of course this is still an added drama) and thankfully, Perry had entertained Laura so she wouldn't notice Laf put out my guitar and give me the box of the ring.

As soon as everything was settled, I started to play the intro of the song [Marry Me by Train](https://youtu.be/ghZt2cILcCU), and at that very moment Laura had turned her attention to me I held out her gaze as I sing every lyrics of the song and as laid the cards of my emotions to this song.

I slowly walked towards her and as I came closer, I could see her eyes were starting to water.

As soon as I finished singing I walked us both towards the pool of the dolphins, me facing Laura and Laura facing the pool. As soon as I knelt down on one knee. Four dolphins, leapt showing the words  written on cardboards covered with plastic and hanging on their necks and reads as “Marry me, Laura Hollis”.

“Carm..” was all Laura could say before her tears starts to fall and honestly, I couldn’t hold back my own tears.

“I hope it’s a yes?” I asked Laura hopefully and I felt her pulled me up from my knees and kissed me with all those emotions she had for me and we pulled apart, she says “Yes, ten thousand yes Carm. I WILL MARRY YOU!”  After she had said yes I heard Bozo squealing with happiness. “Oh by the way cupcake, that one with Laura on his neck is Bozo.” I say with a grin planted on my lips.

“Hey Carm” Laura says coaxing me to turn my attention to her.

“Yes, cupcake?” I realized that I havent given you my gift.”

“Laura, you already did. You said yes to my proposal.” This earned a light blush to Laura’s cheek.

“I know, but I have a real gift for you.” She says as she started fidgeting on her bag. “I got you these” she says as she held out keys in front of me”

“Are these?”

“Yes. And I wanted you to move in with me Carm and I guess that now that we are engaged it would be the best time for you to move in with me?”

“That will do, future Mrs. Karnstein.” I say before leaning in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part where Carmilla bought the engagement ring was a prompt given to me by my secret anon on tumblr. Originally, they had it suggested for my other fic, Yellow Light but I realized it would be better if I wrote it for this story.
> 
> Thank yoh for all those who have read this, made a comment and gave kudos. Till my next stories!
> 
> Dont forget to read She's Out Of My League too. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story running on my head when I was out of the country and I had promise my self that I should be writing this down. 
> 
> This will only have a maximum of 3 chapters, and as usual my first chapter is a short one. Have fun reading! And oh, you know when what it means when this is unbeta..so all mistakes are mine. :D


End file.
